


Something New

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Consensual Sex, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: Hyde likes it rough... apparently more than he lets on.(Mostly written due to fan requests.)





	Something New

“I’m gonna fuck you til you can’t walk straight.”

Ritsuka resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Hyde was far from eloquent, but she’d be lying if she said his blunt honesty wasn’t a little bit of a turn-on. She had no doubt that, if she let him, the berserker would do her so hard and fast that she really wouldn’t be able to walk. So, the young master didn’t roll her eyes, opting instead to smirk back at him, even as he had her pinned against the wall.

“What? Don’t believe me?” Hyde growled, pressing his forehead against hers. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be screaming my name. Got it, Master?”

“Is that so?” Ritsuka retorted. She grabbed a handful of the berserker’s shirt and pulled him flush against her body. “I’ve ridden the King of Conquerors. You’re gonna have to try pretty hard to top that.”

Hyde snarled and wrapped his arms around the young master, drawing her into a savage kiss. He held nothing back, practically growling as he moved his lips to delve further into her mouth. Ritsuka grabbed onto his shoulders as he lifted her up, back still pressed against the wall. She felt his manhood against her thigh, hard and aching despite only being given control a scant few minutes before. Ritsuka ground her knee gently into his groin, causing the berserker to groan and dig his fingers into her skin.

The young master couldn’t help but marvel at the delicious contrast between Hyde and Jekyll, even as she moaned in pleasure. The good doctor was so tender, so attentive to Ritsuka’s desires, as if he had it down to a science. He could and would make her come before he ever paid attention to himself, yet he would all but literally melt when she turned that same kindness towards him. Hyde’s approach to sex, on the other hand, was about lust, pure and simple. Nearly animalistic in how he handled Ritsuka, as if trying to consume her entirely. If she even tried to tease him back, Hyde would double down, speed things up, and put even more passion and subdued fury into everything he did until they were both spent.

Ritsuka pulled away from the berserker’s kiss and pressed her lips against the crook of his neck. She gave him a moment to register what she was doing before she bit down.

“Fuck!” Hyde gasped, nearly dropping the young master. He shifted his grip into one hand, grabbing her hair and yanking her away. “Is that how you want it? Think you can mark me like that without consequence? Well, Master… you’re gonna pay for that.”

Ritsuka ran her eyes over the berserker’s skin, grinning at the bruise now forming on his neck. She would have to apologize to Jekyll once he was back in control, but for now, it was a mark she’d let Hyde wear. “Yes,” the young master declared, meeting the berserker’s harsh gaze with a wicked smile. “What are you gonna do about it, Edward?” As she spoke, Ritsuka raised her arm, snaking her hand around the back of the berserker’s head and threading her fingers in his hair. At the last syllable of her challenge, she yanked back as hard as she dared.

It was like someone flipped a switch. Instantly, all the fire left Hyde’s eyes, and he slumped against Ritsuka. His grip on her hair loosened as he lowered her back to the floor, his strength seemingly vanished. The young master shifted to hold him up even as he weakly braced his arms against the wall. His eyes were wide yet undeniably focused on Ritsuka, full of some unknown emotion that was devoid of fear and anger. Hyde’s mouth fell open, and he let out the smallest of gasps.

“Edward?” Ritsuka whispered, relaxing her hold on his hair. “What’s wrong? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

A small tremble took hold of the berserker’s body as she spoke, and he swallowed thickly. “W-well,” he said between deep breaths, “d-don’t fucking st-stop… K-keep going…”

Ritsuka raised an eyebrow. With how unsure he seemed of his words, she was tempted to call it quits right there. But she also knew that Hyde never said anything he didn’t mean. He opened and closed his mouth uncertainly, as if trying to convey a thought he just couldn’t articulate.

Slowly, the young master nodded and once again laced her fingers through his hair. Hyde made a pathetic sound in the back of his throat as she gave a short tug before slowly dragging him down. The berserker bent to her will with the same ease she had leading Jekyll to bed. Hyde sank to the floor, gazing up at Ritsuka with awe, as if he didn’t realize how the dynamics of their intimacy had changed yet eager to soak it all in.

_ Maybe he needs some kind of anchor, something he’s used to, _ she thought, idly unbuttoning her blouse with her free hand. “My, my, my,” she chuckled. “You’re being awfully obedient today. Finally decided to be a good dog, have you?” Hyde hated being called a dog, but he had always expressed delight when she used it to goad him on during foreplay. If that didn’t snap him out of whatever trance he was in, then nothing would.

The berserker clenched his jaw, yet the rage simply didn’t reach his eyes. “Fuck yeah,” he gasped quietly as his knees touched the floor.

Ritsuka still didn’t understand what had changed, but she had an idea of what Hyde wanted her to do. With a smirk far more confident than she felt, the young master guided his face to her bare belly and began thumbing at the waistband of her skirt. “Since you’re being so compliant,” she purred, “how about you put that wicked tongue of yours to good use?”

“Like hell I will,” Hyde snorted, a bit of his usual defiance creeping back into his grin. Ritsuka scoffed at this little bit of rebellion and gave a sharp tug on his hair. The berserker let out a low moan as the grin vanished, panting, “Fuck yes…”

The young master was beginning to feel the flow again. It was the same as before; all that changed was who was in which role. Ritsuka felt giddiness bubble in her chest, a desire to see how far she could push Hyde, just like he often pushed her. “Good boy,” she whispered, running her fingers gently through his unruly hair at his compliance. “Now, would you please get rid of my skirt? You wouldn’t want to make your master wait, now would you?”

Hyde reached up and almost tore the garment in his desire to get it off, but once it was gone, he hesitated, staring at her like he was unsure what to do next. Ritsuka gave another sharp tug on his hair, all but pushing his face into her pussy. The berserker whimpered as she held him there, but hesitantly put his hands on her thighs, pushing them apart ever so slightly.

“Tongue. Now,” Ritsuka ordered.

The berserker made a tiny sound of affirmation in the back of his throat and finally pressed his mouth against her folds. He gingerly flicked his tongue in, as if he didn’t know what to do next. It occured to Ritsuka that Hyde hadn’t ever gone down on someone. Jekyll was all too eager to eat her out at times, but Hyde? He never had the patience for it. Still, with how often he paid attention to Jekyll’s unspoken desires, Ritsuka was surprised he didn’t know how best to eat her out.

“Edward,” she cooed, “you’re not going to satisfy me with such shallow efforts. If you’re not going to use your whole tongue, then you may as well not use it at all.”

Hyde’s eyes flicked up to meet hers, a smidge of defiance burning in his gaze. Immediately, he plunged his tongue deep inside her folds, trying in vain to taste her all at once. The berserker dug his fingers into her thighs and pulled her towards him.

Ritsuka gasped at the sudden assault, humming appreciatively at the tension coiling in her stomach. She liked how he stroked her and how his nose nudged her clitoris, but it was nowhere near how Jekyll could make her feel when he knelt between her legs. She sighed in mock disappointment. “Really now, it never takes this long when Henry’s pleasuring me.”

The young master smiled at how his back muscles tensed at the mention of his milder persona. Hyde nuzzled further against Ritsuka’s warm body and sped up, hoping to make up for his lack of technique with faster strokes. She felt her body heat up, and she closed her eyes to let the sensations roll over her, even as one of his hands left her thigh.

Ritsuka glanced down. Hyde was reaching between his own legs, presumably to relieve some of the ache in his manhood. Normally, the young master would just let her partner attend to themselves as they pleased, but tonight, she felt a little sadistic. Hyde had no problem leaving her wanting until she whined at him to continue. How wonderful would it be to make him wait for once?

Yanking back roughly on the berserker’s hair, Ritsuka forced him to look at her. “Hands where I can see them, Edward.”

Hyde smirked but didn’t move.

“Now, Edward,” she all but growled. “This time, you don’t get satisfaction until I’m completely satisfied.” At that she gave a sharp tug on his hair. “Got it?”

“Master?” Hyde whimpered. The smile fell from his face as the berserker realized she was serious. His eyes went wide, and Ritsuka wondered for a moment if she had overstepped.

Quickly, she softened her gaze and bent down a bit, cupping his face gently. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “I’ll stop if you want. Just give the word, and we’ll go back to usual. You know it, right? Like with Henry, just say my name, and this will all stop.”

Hyde held her gaze, muscles flexing as if he were straining against some invisible chain. The young master wondered what was going on behind those brilliant red eyes. Would he want to go back to their usual? Would he keep going down this rabbit hole of pleasure they’d just found? Ritsuka didn’t know which one she wanted more, but she didn’t wait long.

Through gritted teeth, Hyde slowly growled, “Master…”

Down the rabbit hole, it was.

Taking a moment to slip back into her role, Ritsuka stood up straight, looking down her nose at the berserker with a sultry smirk. “Right, then… until I say so, your relief will have to wait. Hands. Up.”

Hyde growled harshly, but the small upturn of his lips set Ritsuka’s mind at ease. He removed his hand from his trousers and slammed it against the wall beside her.

“Good boy,” the young master cooed. She tugged at his hair, urging him back towards her wet folds. “Now then, how about you get back to my pleasure? But perhaps not so fast this time. Haste makes waste, right?”

Hyde huffed and dug his fingers into the wall. A moment’s hesitation, during which he closed his eyes, signaled that he was pondering how to please her, a pregnant pause that often accompanied his attempts to recall Jekyll’s memories. Whatever he found was apparently worth it, as the berserker opened his eyes and strained against her hold to lightly stroke her clit. His entire body trembled under her hands, but he kept his pace. Hyde pulled at that bundle of nerves with teeth and lips before venturing his tongue back inside her.

His technique was still rough and forceful, but he slowed considerably. The berserker dragged his tongue in and out with every breath. The tension in her core built faster this time, and Ritsuka hummed in delight. She tugged sharply on his hair, smirking at how he trembled under her hands and dragged his nails down the wall out of frustration. Soon, the young master felt the wave of ecstasy crashing down on her.

“Oh, that’s good!” she moaned, rocking her hips against his mouth. “That’s very good. Ah, Edward…”

“Now, Master?” the berserker whined, not even an inch from her slick folds. His voice was far more strained than usual. He wanted relief - any relief - but he wanted to work for it first.

_ And I’m happy to oblige, _ Ritsuka thought. She yanked at his hair, dragging him up and away and towards the bed. Hyde followed like a horse on a lead, stumbling slightly as she all but threw him onto the covers. Before she followed him down, the young master undid his suspenders and slid his pants down, freeing his erection.

“Master…” the berserker whined hopefully as she straddled his hips, sliding her slick folds over his swollen length, teasing at release. He shifted a little as Ritsuka got settled, trying to slip inside her, but she wouldn’t let him. Not yet, at least.

“Ah ah ah,” the young master said, wagging her finger like a disapproving teacher. “You started off too fast. There are consequences for that kind of behavior, you know. I just wonder-” She threaded her fingers into his hair once more. “-if the proud Mister Hyde will beg for me to fuck him.”

Hyde grinned and scoffed, “In your dreams.”

“Very well, then,” Ritsuka sighed. “We’ll see just how much you can endure.” With that, she pulled back on his hair, eliciting a low groan from the berserker before his body stilled beneath her.

Only when he had completely stopped his squirming did Ritsuka lean down and lightly brush her lips against his. Hyde attempted to catch her lips between his teeth, but the young master pulled his head back, forcing him to look up and exposing his neck. The berserker loved biting at her neck and shoulders when they had sex, and now was time for payback. Ritsuka dragged her teeth along his jawline, biting down where it met his neck, just hard enough to draw a gasp from Hyde. She continued southward, leaving dull bruises in her wake.

As she left a trail of bite marks on his neck and shoulders, Ritsuka brought a hand to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. Eager to feel something against her core, the young master rocked back and forth, sliding up and down his manhood. The way the berserker trembled beneath her… it was a delightful new sensation. To feel him quake at her touch, to see him bend to her desires; all of it had heat pooling in the pit of her stomach.

Hyde’s breath quickened, and Ritsuka felt his hands fumbling for a grip on her shoulders.

Slowly, she pulled away and batted his hand to the side. “No touching, Edward,” the young master cooed, punctuating her new declaration with a sharp tug on his hair. “And hands where I can see them. Hm… above your head might work.”

“Master…” Hyde groaned, but he obeyed. The berserker let go of her shoulders and fisted his hands in the sheets above his head.

Leaning back, Ritsuka had to swallow thickly at how he looked stretched out before her. Hyde was in the habit of hunching over, of curling around the focus of his attention, and so she rarely saw him displayed in such a manner. He wasn’t bulky like many of the other berserkers. Instead, Hyde had the lean muscle of a jungle cat, less defined but just as dangerous. Ritsuka smirked as she ran her fingers over his chest, delighting at how he moaned when she stroked gentle circles around his nipples.

“Oh, I could get used to this,” she purred. “Spread out like this, just for me. As your master, I have to say that your obedience is wonderful.”

Hyde gritted his teeth and growled. “Are you gonna sit there and talk or are you gonna fuck me?”

Ritsuka yanked on his hair, and the berserker moaned, arching his back as he did so. “All in good time, Edward,” she said, although the young master was already considering finishing up. Hyde’s tongue was fine, but she loved having his cock inside her, feeling him stretch and fill her with every rough thrust. Still, there was one thing she wanted to do before then.

Leaning down, Ritsuka dragged her teeth along his collarbone, feeling how his pulse quickened as she arrived at his chest. A few scars ran along his skin, remnants of the berserker’s wilder days during life, and the young master would add to them. Not permanently, of course, just long enough for him to know. With a grin, Ritsuka bit down on the hard muscle of his pectoral, just hard enough to leave a bruise.

Hyde practically howled and pushed his body up against hers. His breath came hard and fast, his words barely coherent as he seemed to struggle for enough air. “Fuck! Oh fuck! Master!” he cried. Ritsuka paused to run her tongue over the fresh bite mark, and his voice hitched. “Master, fuck… I need… need to put my cock in you! Right now! Fuck, please!” There was a fraction of a moment’s pause, then he added, “Ritsuka, please!”

The young master immediately stopped her teasing. She ran her fingers gently through the berserker’s hair and lay an unhurried kiss on his lips. She had barely relinquished control back to Hyde before all of his bottled up energy sprang forth.

Like a spring finally being released, the berserker wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over. Hardly a second passed for Ritsuka to register that she was on her back, then Hyde was inside her, a growl rising from within his chest at every thrust. The young master hooked her legs around his hips, urging him deeper, to hit that spot that made her head spin in delight. Her nails dragged across his back and through his hair, and Hyde gasped, leaving little bites along her shoulder between pleased swears.

It was no surprise that they both came quickly, shivering with shouts that might have been each other’s names. Hyde slumped to the bed as soon as he pulled out, curling around Ritsuka like a contented tiger. The young master chuckled softly at how suddenly he went from 100 to zero. She wrapped her arms around him as best she could, running her fingers through his hair as they relaxed.

“So…” Ritsuka smiled. “That was new.”

“Uh huh,” Hyde nodded, like one does in that half-aware state between sleep and wakefulness.

“Should we do it again some time?”

There was a small pause before Hyde nodded once more. “Uh huh. Felt good.”

“That it did,” Ritsuka sighed, laying a chaste kiss on his cheek. “That it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are greatly appreciated, as always.


End file.
